Bajo la lluvia
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: La verdad sobre sus sentimientos, atormenta a Hyoga, por más que sepa que es lo que desea, no lograr hacer que su corazón y su mente estén de acuerdo.


Bajo la lluvia

**Resumen**: La verdad sobre sus sentimientos, atormenta a Hyoga, por más que sepa que es lo que desea, no lograr hacer que su corazón y su mente estén de acuerdo.

**Serie:** Saint Seiya.

**Parejas:** Shun-Hyoga.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencias:** -

**Notas:** En la época en que lo escribí estaba en su auge el Fic de Kary 'Somebody to Love', que era la mejor de las historias que yo había leído entre ellos; y creo que este fic tiene un sabor muy similar a ese. Si alguien leyó el fic que menciono quizás sabrá porque lo digo.

**Fecha:** ¡Este Fic lo comencé mediados de octubre del 2001 y lo termine el 3/07/2002. ¡Sí, tardo bastante en terminar de escribir mis historias, que le voy a hacer!.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Bajo la lluvia.**

Lo que hasta hace poco era paz momentánea antes de otra batalla por venir, ahora era una completa y total monotonía... demasiado tiempo de sobra para quienes estaban acostumbrados a salir corriendo ante cualquier mínima insinuación de hosco gesto hacia su Diosa...

Todo era diferente ahora, y la mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo pasaban disfrutando de salidas recreativas. Sahori adoraba juntarlos a todos un fin de semana al mes, por lo menos, y armar una buena comida al aire libre... antes de que volvieran a escapar de ella con sus propios asuntos personales.

Disfrutaban de una comida amena bajo los árboles frondosos, luego quizás estiraban sus músculos entumecidos con algún partido de fútbol o una simple demostración de habilidad con el balón.

"¡Hazte amigo del balón!¹" Le había gritado Seiya, en broma, a Hyoga cuando este habia desistido, ya algunos meses atrás de relacionarse bien con el esférico, el cual parecía que sus amigos manejaban mas que sensacionalmente. Ahora simplemente observaba le destreza de sus compañeros.

Permanecía sentado, observando... generalmente, la superioridad que el mas joven de los Santos mantenía sobre esta disciplina deportiva, y que a Seiya hacia rabiar, viéndose opacado sublimemente.

Shun jugaba, y Hyoga se entretenía viéndolo; sus músculos en total movimiento, estilizando aún más un cuerpo ágil y bien formado. Prefería embelesarse al observarlo, abstraído por su voz, que contaba las repeticiones que lograba hacer en los diferentes juegos y traspaso de pies.

Se acomodo bien contra el grueso árbol a su espalda, estirando sus piernas en total relax, y pronto se quedo dormido: Reviviendo un sueño que en los últimos días habia tenido muy a menudo. Nada cambiaba en su sueño, él seguía sentado, solo que el espacio dentro de su mente solo se resumía en una luz blanca... todo a su alrededor estaba vacío, a acepción de una figura frente a sí.

Una mano en alto, presta a acariciar el cabello rubio. Solo una silueta oscura en medio de tanta luz, pero Hyoga sabia mas que bien quien era; Solo él lo sabia, porque no fue mas que su inconsciente el que planto a esa figura frente a si, él con todo su deseo.

Se estremeció al delicado toque, abriendo sus ojos frente a una cortina de cabello que caía justo en medio de ambos rostros. El perfume conocido, en una cascada de fina seda...

Sus labios se entreabrieron en busca de aquellos labios que venían por los suyos...

Despertó...

La carcajada de Seiya resonó en cada una de los pabellones auditivos de Hyoga. Otra vez solo se quedaba con el gesto de la frustración en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser solo un sueño?—. Mascullo entre dientes, sintiéndose totalmente estúpido en ese momento.

—¿Por qué, soñaste algo interesante?— .La voz amable lo helo en ese mismo momento, Shun se sentaba a su lado, secando el sudor de su frente con la parte baja de su sudadera...

Y tan pronto como tomo asiento a su lado, Hyoga pudo reconocer aquel aroma dulce que tanto le gustaba...

—No... Nada importante en realidad... ¿Terminaron de jugar?—. Hyoga reto importancia, o más bien se hizo el que le reto importancia a la pregunta de su amigo, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

—Si ya no vamos... las chicas ya juntaron todo.

—Bueno, ya me levanto... ¿Shun?—. Hyoga habló con una mueca en su boca. —¿Acaso dije algo?.

—¿Mientras dormías?... no, ¿por qué?.

—¡Por nada!—. E inmediatamente estuvo de pie, Shun solo pudo pestañar antes de seguirlo.

El Santo del Cisne estaba tranquilo al saber que no habia delatado su sueño, por un mero error, antes sus amigos y... ante Shun, principalmente. Se volteo para verlo, y casi debe volver a girar su rostro en dirección contraria; Shun seguía a muy pocos pasos del árbol donde se habia sentado él, tironeando su sudadera por sobre su cabeza, enredada en su cabello... quería cambiarse antes de emprender el regreso. Vistió una camisa blanca, que también estaba sucia, pues la habia traído puesta desde la mañana, aunque no estaba sudada, y a su parecer era mejor la tierra que el sudor.

Hyoga tuvo que tragar saliva, algo que le estaba costando desde hacia mucho tiempo, era poder resistir la atracción que ejercía en él el joven Santo de Andrómeda, su joven amigo... con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, enormes esmeraldas brillantes, que lo atraían y lo colgaban de su inmensa alma por la eternidad única de unos minutos...

Pero solo tragar saliva no le sirve, sus ojos vuelven a perderse en la silueta nívea, los músculos firmes, aunque parezcan demasiado delgados... solo la intervención de un tercer par de ojos lo convencieron de apartar su vista de los movimientos de Andrómeda.

Ikki esperaba no muy lejos, quizás sin notar el nerviosismo que recorría por completo al Cisne, y que con su presencia habia hecho que Hyoga tuviera que desviar sus ojos de su pequeño 'Otouto'; aguardaba pacientemente, que Shun acabara de cambiarse para caminar juntos.

Sahori y Sunrey encabezaban la caminata, mucho mas adelantadas, seguidas por Tatsumi, él cual les hacia sombra mientras caminaba a su lado. Seiya y Shiryu les seguían entretenidos en una charla banal, a mitad de camino entre la cercanía y la lejanía de ellos... los que quedaron rezagados. Hyoga seguía observando a ambos hermanos, no los esperaba, pues nunca habían caminado los tres juntos, a menos que no sea en una batalla.

El Fénix seguía aguardando a que Shun estuviera listo, para poder pasar su brazo por sobre sus hombros, antes de acomodar su mochila en el otro brazo.

Hyoga trataba de calmarse, de pensar por que era que siempre recurría a ese sueño... por que era que, disponía a aquella figura frente a sus labios, jamás habia querido besarlo... por lo menos no, fuera de un sueño. Tenia en claro que era una simple atracción... solo lo atraía... ¿O no?.

Sabía muy bien que Shun significaba mucho para él, que era su ángel, su inspiración y su protección... pero no solo le despertaba ternura.

¡Lo amaba!... y eso era algo irresponsable...

Lo considero en ese momento, y como si fuera la primera ves que aquella idea cruzaba su mente, ¡Se asusto! Levanto su vista, a donde Ikki caminaba con Shun, solo unos metros delante de él, y una imagen nublo su vista... como una pálida nube negra.

¡Dios! . El aire se escapo de su boca entre abierta.

Se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas en medio de la grama y el polvo. Sentía como si se hubiese escapado un trozo de alma en aquel grito ahogado, como si hubiese perdido algo muy importante para él.

Tan pronto como les fue posible, los demás muchachos rodearon a Hyoga, con rostros preocupados y miradas de extrañeza. Shun se habia soltado del agarre de su Niisan para correr en ayuda de Hyoga.

—¿Hyoga... estas bien?...

Las manos de Shun estaban en sus hombros, provocando una presión reconfortante, y una calidez tranquilizadora.

—Sí, sí, me encuentro bien... ¡Gracias Shun!... no sé que me paso, pero no te asustes... estoy bien.

—Está bien... déjame ayudarte—. Shun le tendió sus manos, dándole el apoyo necesario para que pueda ponerse de pie sin realizar demasiada fuerza.

No podía evitarlo, lo tenia de frente, siempre tan servicial y dulce, sosteniendo sus manos y cuidando de sus pasos para que no volviese a caer. No tenía más opción que verlo a los ojos, tan embelesado con su sonrisa y la preocupación a flor de piel, que le terminaban de dar aquel aire inocente.

—Cuando vuelvas a la realidad nos avisas... ¿Quieres Hyoga?—. Ikki lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra, con un comentario que hasta le saco una sonrisa a Sunrey.

No le gusto tener que apartar su vista del rostro palido, aun algo sonrosado, por el ejercicio al aire libre, pero los comentarios de Ikki lo obligaron a tomar una actitud amenazante, endureció las facciones de su rostro, con una mirada helada que dedico con especial énfasis al Fénix, y contesto impersonalmente.

—Disculpen... no sé que fue lo que me paso, pero ya estoy bien...

—Si en verdad estas seguro...—. Sahori intento hacer que Hyoga reconociera algo más, quizás con descansar unos momentos...

—Sí, Sahori... estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Ok, Hyoga no tiene nada... y yo estoy igual—. Seiya atrajo las miradas con la misma rapidez de siempre, cuando abría su bocaza. —No tengo nada en mi estomago, ¿podemos retornar a la mansión?.

La sonrisa se ensancho mas en algunos rostros, al tiempo que movían su cabeza negativamente, la seriedad de Seiya se terminaba muy rápido... nunca cambiaria.

Con la misma parsimonia del principio, volvieron a retomar la caminata, Shun volvió a situarse al lado de Ikki, sin dejar de pensar en que fue muy extraña la reacción de Hyoga... normalmente él no actuaba así.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti, Shun?—. Ikki noto el aire extraño que circundaba el semblante de su Otouto.

—No es nada... no te preocupes, Niisan—. Shun suspiró, no era nada como le habia dicho, pero tampoco podía contestar si no tenia una idea concreta.

—Ya te pareces a Hyoga—. Ikki chasqueó su lengua con disgusto, no habia perdido a Hyoga de vista con el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo, viéndolo por sobre su hombro metido en su propio mundo.

—¿A que te refieres?—. Shun levantó sus ojos, la mención de Hyoga en labios de su hermano le parecía extraña, aun más porque todo parecía converger en la actitud extraña que habia estado teniendo el Cisne en el último tiempo.

—A nada... tan solo preguntaba porque te vi muy inmerso...—. Ikki le sonrió para que olvidara el asunto, estrechando más su agarre alrededor de los hombros de Shun.

La mansión nunca cambiaba, estando o no ellos dentro, seguía siendo muy aburrida. Tan solo les quedaba perder el tiempo antes de la cena. Una hora que Seiya no esta dispuesto a esperar, comenzando a saquear el refrigerador con arte ancestral, de su parte.

Los demás gastaban su tiempo en otros menesteres. Ikki consiguió un lugar de privilegio en la sala, cómodamente estirado en uno de los sillones al deleite de una película de acción de la cual no recordaba ni la mitad de la trama, y no estaba seguro de poder ver el final tampoco.

Sahori y Sunrey charlaban en la biblioteca, mientras Shiryu las acompañaba en silencio, terminando de leer el último capítulo que le quedaba de su libro.

Shun se contentaba con ver hacia el exterior, apoyado en los ventanales del segundo piso, de donde se tenía la mejor vista, tranquilo bajo el aire fresco que entraba por uno de los cristales entreabiertos. Tranquilo y casi adormecido... sintió el leve susurro que lo llamaba y abrió sus ojos con cuidado.

—Hyoga...—. Sonrió al ver el rostro moreno cerca del suyo. Los ojos celestes reconociendo las marcas del un sueño liviano que lo habia llevado a humedecer sus ojos.

—Hola... perdón, pero pensé que estabas profundamente dormido—. Hyoga se irguió nuevamente frente a Shun.

—No, solo me dormí unos segundos... es que la tarde esta aburrida.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres...—. Hyoga se alejó de su lado, apoyándose en la parte contraria de la ventana en la que estaba Shun.

—Pero llegaste como un regalo de los dioses...—. Shun largo de frente, haciéndose sonar los huesos del cuello, lo cual le demostraba a Hyoga que era una frase espontánea.

—¿Ah, sí?.

Shun solo movió la cabeza, antes de sentarse en el rellano de la ventana, donde Hyoga se sentó junto a él.

—Sí, me extraño mucho tu reacción, sé que tú no actúas así... ¿Estás seguro que no te pasó nada?.

Un rubor ligero coloreó las mejillas de Hyoga, suspiro con desgano, Shun habia sido muy directo y no podía darle solo una evasiva, quizás si intentaba explicarle todo sin decirle todo en realidad...

—Es muy difícil de explicar...—. Hyoga trato de evitar la mirada expectante de Shun, bastante incomodo. —Digamos, que solo quise quitarme algo que me estaba oprimiendo el pecho... tenia que despejar mi mente—. Terminó con una clara sensación de no haber dicho nada en realidad.

Sin embargo cuando enfrento el semblante de Shun, este parecía entenderlo, tan solo con verlo a los ojos, sabia que lo entendía.

— a veo... fue una ayuda física, tu grito, para que tu alma se sintiera mejor, ¿no?—.

La seriedad en Shun lo dejo sin reacción; pero tenía que contestarle algo.

—¡Sí, algo así... pero no!. Tan solo era yo el que creía fervientemente que necesitaba liberarse de algo... pero estaba bien como estaba, ¿sabes?— .Sonrió de manera tranquila.

Shun pestaño confuso, Hyoga sí que era cambiante.

Bastante para reírse el resto de las horas de ocio que aun les quedaban, tenían el material ideal, peleas y discusiones armadas por nimiedades, cofradías que se armaban cuando uno de ellos era el blanco del día, y al que todos le jugaban alguna que otra broma... y ese día le habia tocado a Shiryu ser la pobre victima.

La charla se volvió banal luego de un rato, tan solo viendo pasar la tarde, hasta que ya no hubo temas de conversación, y el silencio y la intimidad del ambiente comenzó a molestarlos de a poco.

Hyoga se removió en el angosto lugar que él y Shun habían escogido para sentarse, sin recaer en el hecho de que era bastante incomodo, adolorido por la prolongada posición estática de sus piernas. Intento estirarlas para desentumecerlas, pero lo único que consiguió fue golpear las piernas dobladas de Shun.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpo retrayendo las suyas nuevamente.

Shun no dijo nada, solo quito sus piernas del camino de la de Hyoga, para que pudiera estirarlas tranquilamente. Entendía que debía estar cansado de estar tanto tiempo sentado en la misma posición, él también lo estaba.

Shun se decidió a ponerse de pie dándole la oportunidad a su cuerpo de estirarse en toda su longitud. Hyoga lo vio estirarse, tan delicado y tan estético como era él, con su músculos finos pero fuertes... nada estaba de mas en aquel cuerpo perfecto.

Shun disfrutaba de la sensación de repentina relajación, olvidado de la presencia de Hyoga, allí, muy cerca suyo.

—Estoy cansado... ¿tú no, Hyoga?—. De repente Shun recayó en el rubio, volteándose para verlo de frente.

Hyoga se sobresalto, desviando los ojos celestes de los verdes, sin corresponder la sonrisa de Shun.

—Si quieres podemos ir a caminar...—. Hyoga pregunto al descuido, viendo hacia el jardín a través de la ventana, para evitar el rostro palido.

—Me gustaría, ¿vamos?.

—Bien, pero trae algo de abrigo... te espero abajo.

Shun corrió hacia su habitación, tenia un precioso gusto de caminar, mas cuando caía la tarde no importaba si habia buen clima o no, y nunca negaba una invitación a pasear. Encontró un abrigo liviano sobre una de las sillas de su habitación, sin prestarle demasiada atención se la colgó del hombro de volvió a correr hacia las escaleras principales.

—¿Adónde vas?—. La voz a su espalda lo hizo detenerse a mitad de camino.

—Voy a caminar un rato, Niisan...—. Shun explico de manera simple ante el semblante serio de Ikki.

—Bueno, pero no tardes... lloverá.

—Está bien, Ikki.

Shun le sonrió a su hermano, volviendo a ponerse en marcha, mientras se iba vistiendo, pero no vio a Hyoga por ningún lado cerca de la puerta principal. Solo sintió la diferencia de temperatura que venia de una de las salas... las ventanas de aquella habitación estaban abiertas y dejaban pasar el viento, que se habia vuelto mucho mas frío desde que ellos estuvieron afuera. Desde allí podía ver a Hyoga, apoyado contra uno de los árboles, de seguro habia usado la ventana para no tener que pasar por la puerta y por la vista de Ikki.

Decidió imitarlo, total seria mas largo el camino si rodeaba la mansión hasta donde Hyoga estaba. Paso una pierna tratando de no enredarse con las cortinas,

Hyoga no pareció darse cuenta de la llegada de Shun, quien aun estaba de brazos cruzado y sumamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Pensativo...?— Shun pregunto en voz baja, para no sobresaltarlo.

—¿Hmm? No, no sé donde estaba mi mente, perdón...

—Hyoga... — Shun volvió a mostrase serio y preocupado. —... realmente estas bien, ¿no té pasa algo?... sabes que puedes decírmelo, ¿no?...

Hyoga le sonrió con ganas, muchas veces habia pensado que Shun era demasiado inocente, demasiado 'inútil' para hacer algo por si solo, pero muchas veces se dio cuenta de que aunque parecía que Shun apenas podía con sus problemas, si podía con los de todos lo demás encontrando una solución a todo.

—Shun, es que yo...— Hyoga cayo de golpe, ¿qué le diría?

—Lo siento, no es que haya querido presionarte... sigamos.

Hyoga asintió, siguiéndolo de cerca de Shun.

La realidad era que ambos ya conocían demasiado bien todos los jardines de la mansión, y el mismo recorrido los aburría tanto como estar sentado adentro. Así que decidieron ir a caminar al parque que estaba cerca de allí.

No tenían apuro por llegar, al fin y al cabo estaban solo estirando sus piernas, caminaban tranquilos sin siquiera hablar en algunos tramos. Pero cambiaron de parecer cuando las primera llovizna los encontró a mitad del camino, antes de llegar al parque.

—Será mejor que no apuremos, Shun—. Hyoga propuso apurar el paso, quizás volviendo a la mansión.

Pero Shun no presto atención a su preocupación.

—No sé tú, pero a mí me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia—. Fue un comentario casi ausente, sin que siquiera levantara la mirada para dirigirse a Hyoga.

—Como tú quieras...—. Contesto Hyoga, y volvió a una posición relajada, de nuevo a un lado de Shun, otra vez en silencio.

— ¿Te sientes incomodo, verdad Hyoga?— Fue la pregunta tan directa de Shun, lo que puso en verdad incomodo a Hyoga.

— No, ¿por qué lo dices?...— Hyoga comenzaba a sentir que ya no tenia palabras...

— No lo sé, sigo sintiéndote raro, como si hubiera algo en... en ti— La verdad era que Shun tampoco sabia como expresarse, pero por lo menos lo intentaba.

— Te dije que no te preocupes...

Hyoga sonrió de lado, sabia que le preocupación de Shun era genuina, y no quería preocuparlo... no aun al menos. Iba a continuar con su monologo, para que Shun olvidara todo ese asunto, cuando la lluvia comenzó a hacerse más copiosa.

— Allí, Hyoga...— Shun señalo con su mano una pequeña construcción en la que podían refugiar.

— Vaya, pensé que no te importaba mojarte.

Esa era la risa de Hyoga repercutiendo en la estructura de madera.

— Si, generalmente no me importa mojarme... un poco, pero no empaparme— Chillo Shun, sacudiendo los cabellos empapados de agua.

— Estas todo mojado...— Comento el rubio, como si eso Shun no lo supiera, aunque ambos reían bastante.

Las manos morenas se acercaron al rostro empapado de Shun, con la intención de correr aquellos mechones de cabello que se habían adherido a sus mejillas debido a los movimientos de Andrómeda.

— Como si tu no...— Shun se dejo hacer, riéndose de las gotas que caían desde el flequillo rubio, y se deslizaban por la nariz de Hyoga.

— Pero yo corro menos peligro de resfriarme... además estoy mas abrigado que tu...— Mostró la chaqueta de cuero marrón, evidentemente mas gruesa e impermeable que lo que Shun traía puesto. — Vamos, quítate eso...— Hyoga pidió llevando sus manos hacia los lados de su chaqueta.

— ¿Para que?— Shun lo miro de lado, según él no hacia falta que hiciera eso.

— Vamos, Shun... hace frío y estas mojado, así vas a enfermarte con total seguridad... te daré mi chaqueta.

Shun le sonrió, negando suavemente con la mano, apenas rechazando cortésmente la chaqueta, de Hyoga.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien así... no me voy a resfriar por esto. Además tú estas igual de empapado que yo.

Tenía razón, porque por más que tuviera la protección de aquel cuero sobre su camisa, si estaba abierta como la traía Hyoga era lo mismo que nada...

— Pero para mi, esto no es nada, créeme...— Hyoga sonrió, volviéndose, pero sin volver a ponerse su abrigo.

— Lo sé... pero yo no soy precisamente un tonto...

Hyoga rio, arrojándose sobre un pequeño banco.

— Si lo siento, tampoco es que quise menospreciarte... ven, ya no insistiré.

Shun le sonrió, pero eligió permanecer de pie, viendo la lluvia caer monótonamente por momentos, o más fuerte a veces.

Quizás era que no tenia otra cosa para hacer en aquel lugar, pero Hyoga no podía apartar sus ojos de Shun, ni por un segundo, perdido en una tranquilidad tal, que casi no se habia dado cuenta que lo estaba observando.

— Cada vez llueve más fuerte, Hyoga— Shun se volvió, caminando hasta donde Hyoga estaba sentado.

No contesto a su comentario, tan solo le hizo lugar a su lado, con lentitud.

— ¿Tienes frío?

— Si, pero solo un poco...— Shun no intento mentir, habia temblado al sentarse al lado de Hyoga, intentando en vano arroparse entre su abrigo mojado y frío.

Hyoga meneo la cabeza, tan solo habia visto a Shun con el rabillo de su ojo derecho, para darse cuenta de que no podía mantener la sonrisa, por más que pudiera mentirle.

— Vamos, hazme caso, tan solo por complacerme...— Hyoga le arrojo la chaquete sobre los hombros, pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Esta vez Shun obedeció a Hyoga, se sentía mal en cierta forma, Hyoga solo estaba preocupado por él, no tenia la necesidad de hacerse el duro... se quito el abrigo empapado, colgándolo del respaldo del banco donde estaban sentados, y se acerco un poco mas a Hyoga. Era increíble el calor que el Santo del Cisne irradiaba, a pesar del frío aire, cuando él apenas si podía llegar a calentar sus manos.

Sin embargo su acción no relajó a Hyoga, como pensó que lo aria. El ambiento estaba raro, y Hyoga no parecía menos tenso que antes... quizás los temores de Hyoga no se habían ido como el le habia dicho antes.

Pero Hyoga en realidad estaba tranquilo, quizás demasiado... no pensaba en nada, ni siquiera en la lluvia que caía, ni en la noche que ya habia oscurecido todo el cielo, dejándolos allí... solos.

El brazo de Hyoga continuaba firme, asiendo uno de los hombros de Shun con delicada firmeza, atrayéndolo al calor de su cuerpo. No quería moverse, Shun estaba entrando en calor rápidamente y sabía que eso era bueno... pero la posición lo incomodaba un poco, a pesar de que el leve peso del cuerpo de Shun en su costado derecho le parecía reconfortante.

La incomodidad no era solo de Shun, luego de unos minutos se sintió raro de tal intimidad, no era que le disgustase disfrutar de aquel lazo fraternal que lo unía a sus demás camaradas, pero siempre le era raro, pues al único roce que estaba acostumbrado era al de su hermano Ikki... Y el abrazo de Hyoga era muy distinto al de su Niisan.

Los minutos pasaron, y ninguno de los dos movió un músculo, siquiera. El silencio no existía, pues lo único que se escuchaba era el golpeteo continuo de las gotas sobre el techo de aquella construcción.

Era como si ya ninguno de los dos pensara en nada, ni en la incomodidad, ni en la tranquilidad que les trasmitía el otro cuerpo junto al suyo. Ni en el acto inconsciente que llevo a Shun a dejarse caer sobre el hombro derecho de Hyoga, acomodándose con tranquilidad... mucho menos en la reacción de Hyoga, quien terminó por apoyar su cabeza sobre la de Shun...

La soltura de sus cuerpos ya no era la misma, ahora se sentía el vibrar de cada músculo que respiraba a la par del otro cuerpo, al calor que invadía ambos cuerpos... ni siquiera hubo una reacción cuando el brazo de Hyoga se deslizó de su posición hasta asirse nuevamente a la altura de la cintura de Shun.

Quizás ese toque debió sacar a Shun de su mutismo, pero no sabia que decir, ¿además, si abría la boca por algo de solo habia imaginado... que hacia?

— ¿Shun... puedo hablar contigo... aun?

La mirada de Shun se centro en el perfil de Hyoga, alejándose un poco de su cuerpo, hasta enderezarse en su posición normal.

— Si... ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

— La verdad, es que quiero sacarme una duda... sobre nuestra relación.

— 'Nuestra'... ¿a qué te refieres?— Shun no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Tu sabes que nos llevamos mas que bien, que somos muy buenos amigos...— Hyoga hace una pausa, intentando buscar las mejores palabras para expresarse. —... pero, a veces llego a pensar que no lo somos tan así.

Los ojos celestes se clavaron en la mirada esmeralda, en busca de la respuesta que Shun le daría.

— Aun no entiendo, Hyoga— Shun pestaño, sin saber como decirle que no lo habia entendido.

— Es que no se como expresarme mejor...— Hyoga aclaro su garganta, pasando el nudo que se le habia formado en tan solo unos instantes, suspirando con tranquilidad. — Es que yo siento que hace algo más de un tiempo... siento que te quiero, de una forma que sobrepasa la amistad.

Eso era hermoso, Shun aun no lo entendía, todavía, pero sabía que era muy bonito que alguien se acercara a él de esa manera...

— Hyoga... yo...— Pero no encontraba palabras que decirle.

Hyoga desestimo por unos segundos el intento de hablar de Shun, tratando de seguir con su explicación acerca de sus sentimientos.

— Si, al principio creía que no pasabas de un niño que necesitaba protección, que serias como el hermano menor que siempre quise... pero luego entendí como no me necesitabas, además tenias mas que suficiente con Ikki sobre tu espalda.— Hyoga sonrió algo forzado.

— Bueno... — Shun se decidió a emitir su decisión, cuando su mirada se perdida en sus pies, oculto tras una cortina de cabello. —... yo, no...— Sin embargo volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

— Esta bien Shun, no es necesario que te fuerces por contestar...— Hyoga lo corto antes que pudiera volver a empezar. —... no es algo que me gustaría escuchar.

Se puso de pie en el acto, alejándose de allí, con la férrea sensación de que habia cometido un gran error en tan solo unos minutos... ¿Por qué?, si hasta hace solo unas horas se habia negado a decirle nada, no importara cuantos sueños de deseos tuviese con él... su decisión habia sido callar.

— Como sabes... si aun no eh dicho nada...

Hyoga se volteo para encontrar la mirada suave de Shun, volviendo lentamente sobre sus pasos.

— Ven, siéntate y escucha...— Shun golpeo la superficie del banco con suavidad, y Hyoga obedeció, esperando que comenzara a hablar. —... solo quería decir que no me esperaba esto, jamás pensé en que alguien sintiera algo por mí...

— ¿Enserio...?

— Si, yo sé que te quiero, y que me dolería mucho que ya no fuéramos amigos...

— ¿De verdad, Shun?

— Si, pero quizás esta sensación que siento cuando estoy contigo, no sea la misma que sientes tu por mí... tengo miedo de que te lastime mi inexperiencia— Shun sentía que no podía expresarse mejor que eso...

— Si quieres, podemos asegurarnos... ¿Me dejarías besarte?

Shun paso del asombro al sonrojo total, todo aquello le parecía demasiado, tampoco se imagino que pasaría así, tan rápido... pero sopeso la primera impresión rápidamente, asintiendo positivamente a la pregunta de Hyoga, sonriendo.

El rubio acunó el rostro blanco entre sus manos, para que Shun no se asustara de un movimiento brusco, fue su rostro el que fue al encuentro de los labios entreabiertos, esperando a que Shun cerrase sus ojos antes de que la cercanía se acortara.

Apenas Hyoga apoyo sus labios suavemente, deslizo sus labios hacia abajo, presionando solamente el labio inferior de Shun, sin invadir su boca de manera brusca, solo besando sus labios con suavidad.

Shun disfrutaba de los besos que humedecían sus labios, tan cálidos como excitantes. Algo que jamás habia pensado en experimentar.

— ¿Qué te pareció?— Hyoga se negaba a separarse mucho de Shun, y fue en busca de su oído, para susurrarle su pregunta.

Shun abrió sus ojos, ante la pregunta, y también fue en busca de su oído para contestarte.

— Me gusta...

Si bien no era un 'Te amo', ni un 'Te quiero', era mas de lo que Hyoga pensó en recibir. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos minutos eternos, antes de que sus bocas se volvieran a encontrar en otro beso mas exploratorio.

Hyoga casi habia pensado que Shun se habría hecho mucho problema por los sentimientos que no podría retribuir, terminando por obligarse a sentir algo que no sentía, pero no fue así, y Hyoga lo podía ver... Shun realmente jamás pensó en este tipo de relaciones, ni con hombres ni con mujeres... ¡Muy típico de Shun!

Permanecieron allí unos minutos mas, luego de que su segundo beso terminara, tan solo entretenidos en ver el agua caer.

—¿Hyoga, nos vamos?... tengo hambre.

—Bueno, pero aun no deja de llover—. Hyoga lo miro de lado, sonriendo.

—No hay problema—. Shun se paro, tomando su abrigo y arrojándoselo a Hyoga. —¿no te habia dicho que me gusta la lluvia?

Shun salió corriendo, bajo la lluvia que no dejaba de caer con fuerza, con Hyoga pisándole los talones, hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la cintura para detenerlo.

— Entonces, ¿qué prisa tienes por llegar?—. Susurro a su oído.

—Claro que no... tengo ninguna.

Shun correspondió a los labios que se acercaron a él desde atrás, por sobre su hombro, sintiendo como los dedos de Hyoga se entrelazan con los suyos, para comenzar a caminar.

El camino seria largo a la velocidad que iban, pero tampoco tenían real prisa por llegar a la mansión.

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales:**


End file.
